The proposed clinical trial will address safety and immunogenicity of a DNA Plasmid Based Vaccine (WOKVAC) Encoding Epitopes Derived From Three Breast Cancer Antigens (IGFBP-2, HER2, and IGF-1R). It is a pre-surgical phase I dose-escalation study in patients with non-metastatic, node positive, HER2 negative breast cancer that is in remission and defined as no evidence of disease (NED).